


别让我走

by killthetangerine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killthetangerine/pseuds/killthetangerine
Summary: 【克隆人】爱情和命运都是人类的难题，但他们都要去面对了，那一刻他们终于觉得自己是活着了，也能够学会了别人学不会的东西，和另一个人踏上了死亡之路。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	别让我走

**Author's Note:**

> From 纳禾津

最近气温反复升降，惹人急躁。黄仁俊的感觉也因而变得敏感，几日来窝在房里只盼回暖。到了那一天确实暖一些了，他依然带着手套，穿得厚厚的捧了一杯热巧克力在客厅的落地窗前晒太阳，只是动动脚趾头也觉得心情舒畅。

父亲出门了，他一个人在家自由自在。他随意挑了张唱片，女声悠扬，分外享受如此的悠闲时刻。

只是过了没多久，他看见父亲的车回来了，他下了车，身后跟了一个比他矮的男生，黄仁俊心感不安，放下了杯子，鞋也不穿就跑到了门口。这才看清那是个很英俊的男生，他学着电视节目里人们形容好看男生用的词语，心里赞叹着让人惊讶的容貌。

父亲刚换了鞋，看到两人都好奇地盯着对方，于是对黄仁俊简洁地说：“他是你的弟弟，以后就跟我们一起生活，他叫李帝努。”

显然黄仁俊搞不清弟弟的意思，父亲又耐心地走到他面前俯下身与他视线平视地说：“也就是说你要照顾好他，他会是你最亲密的人。”黄仁俊还是有些一知半解，但他也应下了。

然后这一天剩下的时间他和这个新来的男孩都没有说话，黄仁俊对于家庭里出现的新人有莫名的敌意。这个家本来就只有他和父亲两人，突然闯入了第三人，甚至和他在同样的地位，他唯一仅存的优势只不过是比他大一个月，但也无法说明任何东西。

父亲对李帝努的来历没有再作说明，晚饭的时候自然而然多了一副碗筷，就像他本就属于这里。李帝努看上去也很冷漠，他不爱笑，眼睛很漂亮，看上去却很凶，黄仁俊纵然对他没什么好印象，但也对他好奇极了。

他懂得寻找答案，最简单的，他能知道李帝努是不是正常的人。

父亲还没来得及给李帝努收拾一间新的房间，他理所当然地占据了黄仁俊房间的一部分位置，床上大型姆明玩偶也没有了睡觉的地方，夜晚在柜子里受着冷风，黄仁俊还怪心痛的。

黄仁俊先躺在了床上，靠着墙，直直望着李帝努洗澡后进到房间的身影，黄仁俊一直紧盯着他，丝毫不放过一个细节。李帝努坐到了床边，留给了黄仁俊一个背影，挡住了吊灯的光。

李帝努开口，声音沉寂：“我知道你想看什么，看吧。”

黄仁俊听到这句话毫不犹豫地爬起来，直接撩开了他的衣服下摆，李帝努后腰位置果然有一个“x”的符号。

——他们都是克隆人。

确认了这个事实后，黄仁俊反而对他没那么多戒心，也十分热情地把后腰的位置展示给了李帝努，但他的符号和李帝努的不一样，黄仁俊腰上的是“+”号。即使是克隆人，也有两个类型。

一时间两人也没有说话，黄仁俊对他存满疑问，开口先问他：“你见过爸爸几次了？”

李帝努挑挑眉，情绪平和说：“今天是第二次。”说完便毫无犹豫上了床，占据了黄仁俊身边的位置，小床顿时变得更拥挤了。

“你都十几岁了，他干嘛还把你带回来。”

李帝努看了他一眼，没有回答，自己心里也没有答案。黄仁俊顺势躺下了，突然就没了避忌，开始和他讲自己的故事：“我刚做出来的时候就是五岁了，他就把我带回家，家里一直就只有我们两个人。”

“你没去上学吗？”

“以前去过，”黄仁俊望着天花板呆呆地说：“但那些小孩知道我是克隆人之后就欺负我，我也就不去了。”

“黑舍呢？你有去过吗？那里是克隆人的学校。”

“我没去过，那里的小孩都是没有人类同伴，我不能去。”黄仁俊说完扭头看着李帝努，一双眼睛明亮，灯光在眼里成了一个亮点，好奇地问他：“你去过吗？”

“没有。”李帝努也转过头来看着他说：“我一直都在医院和研究所，你知道的......我和你也不一样。”

“嗯。”黄仁俊只是淡淡地回应了声，对自己的同伴也有不同的遭遇而不知如何回应他。李帝努也接着问：“他是什么样的人？”

“他？”黄仁俊好一会儿才了解他指的是父亲，于是率先反问他：“你对他有什么了解吗？”

“我不知道，他只要我叫他爸爸。”

“哦，他是医生，不过是心理医生。”李帝努对这个职业名称一知半解，于是问他：“什么意思？”但显然黄仁俊也不清楚，“我不知道，他都在书房工作的。”

初遇的两人都所有的一切都充满了好奇，然而夜已深，各人疲惫，两人都静了下来，房里只剩窗外涌进的沙沙风声。

黄仁俊还没告诉他，其实自己实在不明白为什么两人要挤在一张小床，明明还有一间客房。整晚他都觉得父亲很古怪，李帝努的出现不是某种情绪化的偶然，更像是带了某些目的。黄仁俊睁开了眼，李帝努平躺在床上，黑夜中的微光也可见他清晰的脸部轮廓，像是一尊被精心打造过的雕塑，从一开始，他就不一样。

第二天天气晴朗，黄仁俊本来打算和李帝努去外面散散步，以前父亲在家工作，家里只有自己的时候，父亲也并不让他出去，他只能在家里看电影，但电影都是父亲自己选过的，都是给小孩子看的，大了也渐渐失了兴趣。如今好不容易来个伴了，他当然要趁机出去走走。

但他忘了，今天是他要去医院的日子，加上李帝努，三个人吃完早餐就上了车。

他和李帝努坐在后座，各自望着窗外，没有说话。父亲透过后视镜看了他们一眼，笑笑说：“干嘛不讲话？”

黄仁俊透过后视镜看了眼父亲，又转头看了眼李帝努，说：“昨晚讲够了。”

父亲也只是笑，但突然换了个话题说：“客房那床我检查过了，似乎是坏了。”黄仁俊应了声，没想过父亲原来知道他在想什么，总是那般懂得他，却又充满神秘。

克隆人每个月都要到医院检查身体，去的当然是专属于克隆人的医院，黄仁俊已经持续这样的生活十几年了。医院要确保他们身体健康，同时也从他们身上采集资料，为了未来造出更完美的克隆人。黄仁俊以前对于完美这个词没有概念，小时候他问过父亲自己是否属于完美，父亲笑着，重复着同样的一句话——你永远都是。

克隆人的医院在郊野外，普通人难以知晓，地方宽敞，玻璃很干净，里面却是一副冷清的模样，阳光充斥了整个大厅，却不觉温暖。父亲在大厅等着他们，黄仁俊和李帝努上了二楼，却分别去了左边和右边。

他们是不一样，昨晚他们就知道了。黄仁俊属于全克隆人，被造出来的时候是五岁，他是按照这个世界上的某个小孩，造出来的一摸一样的克隆人。黄仁俊长大后了解了这件事后，他曾经想过寻找自己的原型，但父亲把一切都收拾干净，他根本毫无线索可寻。

李帝努和他不一样，他是半克隆人，他没有原型，准确点说是没有一模一样的原型，但他的样子也是取了某个人的特征。所有半克隆人身上的特征都是来自某位女性，俨然一位母亲，却从不在乎自己的孩子，科学家粗糙地认为这些半克隆人生来就能带有女性柔软的基因。半克隆人更像是一种实验品，身上的一半取自某人，另一半是科学家的创作。科技发展到一定的程度，人类终究会变得狂妄自大，以为自己也能做神造人了。

黄仁俊不懂为什么父亲带回来了一个半克隆人，李帝努的出现充满了种种的疑问。

半克隆人的身体状况并不太稳定，所以在实验所的时候，李帝努就养成了运动的习惯，他喜欢骑自行车。实验所在森林里，方圆几十里都没有普通人，他经常骑远了，一个下午也不见人，但他也没法骑得更远。那时候他知道自己的身体里似乎有什么追踪器，实验所的人无论如何也能找到李帝努的。

他的‘父亲’来的时候李帝努也没怎么看他，因为他知道自己年纪大了，很少人会来到实验所带走这么大一个孩子。也许未来李帝努依然身体强壮，可能就要被派去工作，或者他这个半克隆人出了差错，一生也将会迅速结束。

‘父亲’也姓黄，研究所的人似乎和他很熟悉，都亲切地叫他黄医生。那日李帝努刚打了针，休息室里其他孩子都在玩游戏，他自己静静地呆在角落看着窗外。黄医生一进来两人就对上了眼神，李帝努却赶紧移开了眼不去看他。但他闲着，又太好奇，好几次都让他发现原来黄医生都在看自己。

最后黄医生来到他的面前，李帝努看清楚了些他的模样，中年男人身体瘦削，脸上也添了几根皱纹，神情看起来很是平静，无风无浪。他坐在李帝努的旁边，问了他一些问题，最后才问了他的出生日期，黄医生流露了个温柔的笑容说：“真巧，就差一个月。”

第二次来的时候黄医生就把他带走了，李帝努从来没有想过会有这一天，然而当这一天真正来临的时候，他却毫不惊喜，他不知道该如何期望自己接下来的日子。李帝努出了森林，很是好奇地看着窗外的车水马龙，早晨正是忙碌的时候，他们塞在了车流的中间，车里流淌着温柔的音乐。

李帝努坐在副驾驶，转过头问他：“你家里还有什么人吗？”

“我还有个儿子，他就比你大一个月。”

李帝努的手放在大腿上，不自觉捏紧了一些，黄医生又接着说：“他和一样的。”

等到见面了，李帝努才完全明白了他所指的一样，他有了个克隆人伙伴。那人异常漂亮，整个人都小小的，李帝努不怎么和他说话，他察觉到了黄仁俊对他的戒心，只有当他们袒露身份了，彼此才能真正地聊上几句了，李帝努的心里有了一种很奇妙的感觉，生活开始有了变化，连空落落的心，似乎也在被填满。

即使他被带出了研究所，但给自己检查身体的医生也没变，依然是金道英。两人每个月见一次，算是李帝努唯一的朋友了，金道英待人也很不错，甚至知道李帝努不在研究所了，于是问他在新家的生活怎么样。

李帝努却淡淡地回了句说：“不知道，一大早就来医院了。”

“他家里还有什么人吗？”

“有个小孩，是个全克隆人。”金道英听了之后也明显楞了楞，很少有人会带两个克隆人回家，特别是选择了一个全克隆人之后。

“也许就是给那个小孩找个伴吧。”李帝努听了却陷入了沉默，他不知道有人陪伴是否真的是一件很重要的事情，毕竟他在研究所就一直是独来独往的。

出了房门之后，他却看到了黄仁俊坐在了长椅上，看着他笑笑说：“原来这里和那边差不多，真不懂他们为什么要分两边。”

李帝努在他身边坐下，问他：“你怎么过来这边的？”

“直接过来的，他们知道我们是......同一个爸爸。”说完他就站起来了，问他：“我们走了吗？”

“还没，我要拿药。”话音刚落房门就打开了，金道英看到黄仁俊慌了神，但马上回过神来把东西拿给李帝努，并嘱咐他吃药，一旁的黄仁俊却不合时宜地打岔道：“放心吧医生，我会看好他的。”

回到家吃了午饭，黄医生就放他们出去了，两人刚好也要多动动身子。家是在偏远的别墅区，附近都很安静，黄医生不让他们走远了，只能去到桥那边。

两人出了门，安静地走着。最近下了场雨，泥土潮湿，青草芬芳，黄仁俊看着这些也很有意思。李帝努问他：“你一直都是在家里吗？”

“是啊，以前就算出门也只能去学校或者医院，现在不去学校了，就不怎么出门了。”

“他......黄医生不让你出去吗？”

“很少，我对外面的世界也一无所知。”黄仁俊的表情明显有些失落了，李帝努把他的情绪收在了眼底。很快两个人就来到了桥那边，黄仁俊看了眼桥说：“你知道吗？他们都说桥下面有个怪物。”

李帝努看着他，一眼不发，黄仁俊却突然来了兴致说：“不如我们下去看看吧。”

对方却立刻拒绝了他说：“不要去了，回家吧。”黄仁俊见他不想去，自己一个人也不够胆，只好失望地回家了。家门口却停了一辆货车，工人们从家里搬出了东西，黄仁俊认得，那是客房里的床，但看上去也不像是烂了，连带着床似乎整个客房的东西都被清空了。

父亲见了他们，只是淡淡地解释道：“把没用的东西都拿走了。”

客房变得空荡荡了，门开着，看进去只有被吹起的白色窗帘。李帝努和黄仁俊依然挤在一张小床，夜里越来越冷，两个人也能够温暖一些。

三个人就这样生活在这栋别墅，黄医生依然在自己的书房工作，两人无所事事，每天就盼着散步，或者有一天能去到桥底下。但他们以前都是过这样的生活，一成不变，他们特意被造出来的意义，不知是何。

有一天夜里下了雨，两人在空荡荡的客房也没有开灯，坐在椅子上看窗外的雨落下，李帝努问他：“你想找到自己的原型吗？”

黄仁俊点头说：“想啊，但我找不到。”

“他会不会是医生的谁？毕竟他就是一直都单独一人的。”

“我也想过。”窗外的雨越下越大了，黄仁俊补充道：“但我......我对他也没什么了解。”

两人讨论不出什么结果，脑袋又疼，只好去睡觉了。雨夜更凉了些，两人一张被子不够暖和，黄仁俊侧身面对着一堵墙，抱着胳膊让自己暖和一些。突然背后有东西贴近，环绕着他，李帝努在抱着他，温热的呼吸喷在了耳后。

“这样会不会好一些？”

黄仁俊却不知作何反应，他在电影里看过这种姿势，属于比较亲密的一种，不应该出现在他们两人之间。黄仁俊有些不自在，挣脱了他的怀抱坐起来说：“我去找找还有没有被子。”

李帝努依然躺在床上，不懂他为何拒绝，刚刚翻身的那一刻看到旁边的人影似是在微微颤抖，他知道他冷，想都没想就抱住了他，但黄仁俊似乎很讨厌。

第二天又是去医院的日子，金道英建议李帝努要多做运动，每天散散步并不足够。于是父亲给了他们更多的自由，又给李帝努买了一辆新的单车，普普通通的那种，后座能坐下黄仁俊就行了。

他们骑了好远，离开了别墅区，大马路上车流稀疏，率先引入眼帘的巨型广告牌的广告变了，不再是家具广告，而是克隆人广告。巨大的帆布上寥寥印了几个字——“克隆人，第二种选择”。他们从头到尾都是商品，两人看到之后心里也不是滋味，李帝努率先将单车掉了头，扶着单车走了，黄仁俊跟在后头。

两人走了一段路之后，黄仁俊问他：“你想去桥底下看看吗？”

“为什么要去？”李帝努反问。

“你不好奇吗？”李帝努停下了脚步转头看他，黄仁俊继续说：“那个怪物？”

李帝努不知突然为何不似以往般抗拒，他愿意满足黄仁俊的好奇心，于是两人又到了桥那边。桥是石头造的，对岸是一片森林暗黑，充满未知，让人恐惧，所以过桥的人也不多。多少年的风雨冲刷，石桥已经变得肮脏，颜色深沉，生气不足。

桥并不宽敞，桥下是河，河的两岸长满了野草，长及小腿。李帝努走前头，走了一半，往桥下看了眼，似乎是风平浪静的，也无怪异的声音，才招了招手让黄仁俊下来。待走近了黄仁俊自然而然就向他伸手，李帝努牵着他往下走。

可是桥下什么也没有，河水流过，水中石头也还清晰可见。

“什么嘛。”黄仁俊的语调稍显失落。

李帝努却笑了，看着他说：“看来是谁编了个故事吓你。”

“爸爸。”黄仁俊耸耸肩说：“他一直都不让我来这里。”

李帝努刚想说点什么，却看到桥底的角落散落了一个汽水罐子，空的，歪斜在石头间。

“也许还是有人来这里吧。”他只留下了一个若有若无的答案。

夜里又下起了雨，两人窝在自己的房间。晚上是父亲工作的时候，走廊一旁的书房门紧锁，黄仁俊又再次起了心思，他这次想要打开被锁起来的地下室了。

这栋房子里有一个地下室，只是这么多年来，黄仁俊没有去看过，父亲也从未解释过里面有什么，里面的一切各自都对其较为逃避。

也是李帝努来了，黄仁俊才有个伴，想去做以前不敢做的事情了。

他躺在床上，李帝努刚好从浴室出来，擦着湿头发，见黄仁俊盯着自己，也是一脸疑惑地看着他。黄仁俊只露了张脸，眼睛眨闪，窗外雨声清脆，李帝努突然觉得这个时刻有些美妙。

黄仁俊见他不说话，也就自己看口说：“要去看看地下室吗？”

李帝努擦头发的手停了下来，脑海里回想起厨房里面地下室的入口，每日都能见到那扇紧锁的门，于是他说：“打不开的，那是指纹锁。”

黄仁俊听到这番回应明显有些失望了，有些委屈地说：“还以为你能陪我一起。”

“你自己那么多年都没去过吗？”

“没有，你知道的，他......我指爸爸，他有很多秘密。”黄仁俊望着天花板，脑袋空空，对自己的父亲确实没什么太多准确的了解。

李帝努刚坐在床上，就又听到他说：“你说他把你找回来是为了什么？”

“陪你。”李帝努立刻回答。黄仁俊听了有些不明所以，疑惑地“啊”了声。

“他那时就是这样说的，给他儿子找个伴。”李帝努掀起了被子，半个身子被盖着，背靠着床头，戴起眼镜拿起手机打算打游戏了。

“奇怪了，这也不至于吧，明明我也差不多到年纪了，也就要去研究所工作了，他还找了个和我年纪一样的克隆人。”

李帝努没有回答，开始专心玩他的游戏了，一旁的黄仁俊平躺着看着天花板，窗外的树影印了几幅在天花板上，黄仁俊想着他那一直以来都有些奇怪的父亲，睡意渐渐袭来，一切又被抛弃了。

第二天吃完早餐，照例是各自自由活动的时间。可这天刚好是父亲要出门购物，李帝努本想陪着他一起去，但被黄仁俊按下了，父亲见他倆神神秘秘的，明显有了自己的小秘密，也不多问，自己出门。

两人站在门口，地上很潮湿，瓷砖上也落了些树叶。李帝努低头把脚边的树叶踢走，黄仁俊见父亲的车远去了，马上转身跑进屋内，李帝努跟了过去，才发现他上了二楼，在书房外，俯身对着密码锁专注研究。

“你就是想让我留下来干这个的啊？”

“我们不是都很好奇吗？”

李帝努来到他身边，俯下身看着门锁，这是一个九位数的黑色门锁，镜面干净，看起来实在无迹可循。

李帝努转头去看他说：“你这也找不出什么东西吧。”

黄仁俊重重地叹了口气，预告自己的失败，转过头来对着李帝努说：“我们出去吧。”

他们穿梭在小路，四周宁静，有水滴落在了自己的脖子，黄仁俊本以为是下雨了，抬头看只见树叶摇晃，那些应该只是停在叶上未化的水珠。他环着李帝努的腰，硬邦邦的，李帝努的身上没有一丝赘肉，很健康的身体。

两人到了大路，之前看到售卖克隆人的巨幅广告已经换了，取而代之是汽车的广告。两人都不自觉松了口气，似乎他们靠着这一点的隐藏，欺瞒自己，原来他们存在于这个世界上也没那么糟糕。

两人又退回去了，他们不能私自去到大路，上次去医院他们已经知道克隆人身体里都有追踪器，也许他们身上的那个父亲也还在用。那日的风很轻，黄仁俊觉得好舒服，甚至有些许困了，头自然挨着李帝努的背脊，这份奇妙的碰触让两人的心里都有一些奇妙的感觉，是一种全新的亲密方式，他们在发生改变。

桥底依然只有水声，两人坐在桥底休息。李帝努望着河水发呆，黄仁俊却是有意无意地瞥向身旁的人，这一个多月的亲密相处，长久沉闷的生活中突然出现了一个人，自己也不抗拒，其实他的心里已经发生了变化，他想做一件事情。于是他凑身过去，亲了李帝努的脸，蜻蜓点水般的触碰，他感到李帝努的身体似乎是僵住了，转过头来眼里却看到了对方的一丝迷惑。

“什么意思？”李帝努的表情些许呆滞。

黄仁俊抿了抿唇说：“我喜欢你，喜欢你就会这么做。”

“谁说的？”

“电影里，都是这个样子。”

李帝努暂时没了声音，黄仁俊不知为何觉得自己脸颊发烫，烧得太明显，他都觉得自己有些异常，似乎是生病了。

“那......你喜欢我吗？”黄仁俊不敢看他，望着河水发问。

李帝努无法第一时间寻找自己内心的答案，他不知道该如何定义喜欢的感觉，他只是想要和黄仁俊可以永远都像这样，即使他们的日子重复不变，也不惹人厌。他不想欺骗黄仁俊，于是那日下午没有给他答案。

晚上黄仁俊早早就睡了，李帝努从浴室出来就见他埋在被子里，脸向着墙壁，脑袋头发乌黑。李帝努平躺在他身边，今日小床似乎显得格外逼仄，两张被子就隔开了两人，李帝努转头望了一眼他的脑袋，问他：“睡了吗？”

“没有。”黄仁俊转过身来，面对着他，表情淡然看着他说：“你现在亲我吧。”

李帝努听到他的话心里一颤，今日他的想法已变，他知道亲吻是多么可贵的一件事情，但他心里并不确定自己是不是要这么做。

黄仁俊见他毫无动作，有些不耐烦地说：“既然你不讨厌我，那就是喜欢我了。”

李帝努知道他说得对，所以没有反驳，他起了身子，学着下午黄仁俊一般亲吻了他的脸，那一瞬间的感觉太过奇妙，他第一次吻了一个人，俯身见到对方的表情或是有些许满足。李帝努躺回床上，黑暗的天花板似乎有什么落了下来，那是一块轻盈的白纱盘绕在空中，但却挠得他的心都痒了，为什么会这样呢？

早上吃饭的时候父亲敏感地察觉出了他们的变化，问了两人却什么也问不出，于是又把自己锁回书房里了。

早饭后两人照例出去散步，彼此都有些心不在焉的，昨日给彼此的一吻似乎改变了什么，也似乎什么都没变。昨晚二人的辗转反侧都在思考一件事情，究竟自己是不是喜欢对方？而喜欢，是否又是如此轻易的一件事情？

两人过了桥，李帝努率先停下了脚步，对着漫不经心还在继续前进的黄仁俊说：“别去了，前面是森林。”

黄仁俊这才回过神来，抬头见眼前树干粗大又多得密密麻麻，心里却突然有了一种无不往的勇气，对着李帝努说：“我想去看看。”

李帝努明显不喜欢这个提议，皱了皱眉头说：“既然爸爸......黄医生说不要去，那就不要去了。”

黄仁俊却不舍得放弃，对他说：“也许和桥底下一样，什么也没有。”

“也不是每次都那么巧。”

“和你在一起我不怕。”黄仁俊看着他的眼睛，眼神坚定，仿佛第一次有了值得依靠的信念，给予勇气，陪他冒险。

李帝努看到了他的眼神，看了身后高大又黑暗的丛林，理性地不去接受任何可能有危险的冒险，摇摇头说：“不去了。”转身便离开。

黄仁俊没辙了，原地跺跺脚，有些气鼓鼓地小声说他：“胆小鬼。”

走过那座石桥，黄仁俊又不自觉看向桥底两旁，这次让他看到了一个饮料瓶。他的感觉一直很强烈，总觉得桥底肯定有人。

李帝努先回家上了楼，黄仁俊绕到后面打算去厨房，却看到地下室的门开了。他楞在原地，他一直渴望能去地下室一趟，这么多年来，地下室的门终于打开了。

门只打开了一小片，并没有光透出来，黄仁俊蹑手蹑脚地走近门边，听不到里面传来任何一丝杂音，异常安静，父亲并不在里面。强大的好奇心使他完全不能拒绝这次从天而降的机会，他知道这扇紧缩的门背后有他的秘密，也许就是关于他的原型。

黄仁俊把门移开了一些，刚好身子够塞进去了，在入口旁边就是灯的开关，黄仁俊为了保险起见，只是开了盏小灯。通往地下室的楼梯是水泥做的，幸好不会弄出什么声音。

黄仁俊本以为地下室会布满灰尘，蜘蛛丝挂满天花板一般的肮脏模样，事实刚好相反，地下室很干净，书架整齐地树立着档案夹，黄仁俊随意拿下了一个来看，原来是父亲病人的档案，心里顿时有些失望，原来这里并没有什么惊天大秘密。然而走到了墙边，他却看见对面的墙角放了个箱子，那是个漂亮的实木箱子，似乎里面装着什么重要的东西，他想也没想，走过去把箱子打开。

他看到了自己的照片，准确地来说是他小时候的照片。照片里的小男孩大约六七岁，那应该是黄仁俊刚被造出来的时候，他抱着一个白色的玩偶，身后是城堡，似乎是在游乐场。然而奇怪的是黄仁俊的记忆里根本没有这段记忆。

在他这个年岁，也是全国克隆人技术最发达的时候，克隆人出现主要有两个目的，一来是为了方便人类的生活，克隆人思想简单，不大有反抗意识，能为人干活。二来是为了填补人类的感情空缺，这类克隆人都是全克隆人，他们都有个一模一样的人类原型，以替代某人的空缺。在此蓬勃发展下，社会上也免不了出现了很多反克隆人份子，认为这种技术太过危险，他们害怕自己被取代。

为了保护克隆人，他们基本上都不会出现在人类聚集的地方，在学校也隐瞒了自己的身份，所以那个时候黄仁俊更不可能去那种地方。

除了照片，里面还有几个小盒子，但全部都有密码，他没法打开。黄仁俊只能出去了，谁知刚一开门，黄仁俊就见到李帝努站在他对面，对方眼神复杂，读不懂什么情绪。

幸好父亲一直在书房，两人回到了自己的房间。黄仁俊坐在床上，背靠着墙，手里抱着枕头，李帝努坐在他对面的椅子上，已经是一副洗耳恭听的模样了，黄仁俊被抓了个正着，也只能把事情一五一十地告诉他了。

“可是为什么这么重要的事情我会不记得？”黄仁俊歪头思考，其实心里有个答案隐隐约约将要浮出水面。

“那也许不是你。”

“我的原型。”黄仁俊立刻回答，坚定了自己心中的答案，但是他并不知道他的原型真实身份是什么。

他们这两个克隆人，到底为何诞生，彼此都对此一无所知。

日子一天天过去，秘密也越来越多，积攒着一起，似乎就等待着某天爆发。

李帝努的想法也渐渐有了变化，他本可以忍受沉闷的生活，这是他们克隆人的任务之一，然而他自己发觉了，他变得越来越在乎那个与他同床共枕的黄仁俊了，于是心里多了很多想法，李帝努某天突然想到了让黄仁俊开心的办法，便是带他去游乐园，那个他的原型曾经去过的地方。

两人照例在小路散步，李帝努停在了巴士站，有辆巴士来了，一旁的黄仁俊还来不及说些什么，就被李帝努拉上了车，两人到车厢后面坐下。

黄仁俊紧张地说：“你干嘛！爸爸肯定知道我们去哪里了。”

李帝努早就想到了这个无法避免的风险，那就干脆光明正大地让它发生，于是不紧不慢地说：“那你也不能现在下车了。”

其实更重要的是黄仁俊也并不想下车了，未知的世界充满吸引力。他又重新坐正了，问身旁的人：“去哪里？”他看着窗外，风景变化极速，原来在巴士里看着是那么不一样。

“游乐园。”

黄仁俊心中一颤，看了他一眼，他知道他们即将要做的事情是那么危险，而选择了游乐园，似乎也带了些目的。都说人类的记忆是不可靠的，即使是克隆人，对于记忆这件事情也深有体会。黄仁俊心里已经肯定那日看到的照片里的人不是自己，那么大概率就是他的原型了。

他对此还是有些失落，去游乐园这件事顿时也变得不快乐了，他不想重复自己原型做过的事情，尽管自己是因为他而生，但也不想变得和他一样，不要有共同的记忆，于是他转过头对李帝努说：“我不想去，不如我们就在下一站下车吧。”

李帝努看了他一眼，没有多问，只是应了声‘好’，毕竟今日这场逃离就是为他而设。

他们大概是在市中心下车了，周围的人很多，对于李帝努来说，这是他第一次来到人群聚集的地方，心里却很平静，但又隐隐约约害怕别人发现他的身份。

“好久没来到那么多人的地方了。”黄仁俊说：“自从没去学校就一直在家里了。”

因为身上钱不够，两人只能闲逛，路过不同的商店，外面的世界其实制造了很多东西。他们还是在一间克隆人中心门口停下了，黑色冷峻的大厅有几位顾客在等待，克隆人无论如何都是十分受欢迎的技术。

“你说我和他们有什么不一样？”黄仁俊问了个这么难的问题，李帝努只好打趣说：“没有钱吧。”

黄仁俊只是笑了声，给他讲了件事：“以前我在人类学校的时候其实没有人发现我是克隆人，我和其他小朋友是没有区别的，我们都能玩到一起。那里有个特别喜欢我的数学女老师，她很温柔，对我很好。有一天她上课的时候突然不会讲话了，张着嘴巴整个人都没有反应，于是送到了医院，再后来就没见过她了，因为她原来是隐藏了自己身份的克隆人，我记得那一天下雪了，她的身体机能就在那一刻暂停了。后来小朋友知道了之后就开始找自己身边的克隆人，就找到了我。”

黄仁俊想起那位老师却依然悲伤，她可以说是父亲之后对他最好的人，李帝努问他：“那她有没有发现你的身份？”

黄仁俊迈出了脚步，离开了克隆人中心的门口，一边走一边说：“长大后我才知道她发现了，她以前说我是很冷静的孩子，之后我才明白她的意思，克隆人的感情淡薄，她知道的。”

李帝努自然知道他们的缺点，以前在研究所的时候，他曾经就是研究对象，十多年来人类科学家都想知道如何让克隆人拥有热烈的情绪。

他十几岁的时候，曾经和一个漂亮的克隆人小女孩一起生活过，但他毫无感觉，科学家很是失望。

到了长大一些回想起这件事情，他才明白科学家希望两人能相爱，他第一次知道，原来人类对于喜欢的感觉如此强烈，不止在心里的柔软之触，甚至可能是手足无措，红绯上脸。

他转过头去看身旁的黄仁俊，黑发飘扬，平生第一次喜欢注意这样的细节，也许科学家会想要知道，他对黄仁俊似乎有喜欢的感觉。

两人逛了一会儿，最后选择坐地铁回家。这一站人不多，黄仁俊扭头看窗外的风景。坐在他们对面的是一位女生，穿着蓝色的裙子和白色的高跟鞋，黄仁俊没有看到她的脸。他在窗外看到了一棵形状怪异的树，他打算和李帝努分享，回过头才发现他一直在盯着自己对面的女生。

黄仁俊顺着他的视线看过去，这才看到了女生的模样，甚至有一瞬间的恍惚，她和李帝努长得太像了。眼睛和鼻子都一样，就连眼角的那颗痣都如出一辙，二人心里了然，与克隆人如此相似的人类，只会是克隆人的原型。对于李帝努这种半克隆人来说，这个女生在某种意义上算是她的母亲，可是她看起来那么年轻，凭借经验一瞬间就确认的事实让人惊讶。

对面的女生也感受到了他们的视线，看着手机屏幕的眼抬起来了，看了对面的两人一眼，就不再看了，该是没发现两人的特别。

很快就到站了，女生离开了车站，两人依然呆在座位上，黄仁俊见李帝努没有下车的想法，心里却是觉得有些可惜，他们的目标之一就是找到自己的原型。然而就在下一秒，李帝努拉着黄仁俊的手冲出去了，女生一抹蓝色的身影刚随着扶手电梯下去了，两人就这样跟在她的后面。黄仁俊的手被他紧紧地握着，他甚至都觉得有些痛了，但也不愿放手，李帝努似乎在害怕着什么。

出了地铁站走几步路就是居民区，周边很安静，他们跟在一个女生身后，全然不懂得有何不妥。李帝努只是带着一种盲目的欲望，他想知道更多关于她的事情，以前在研究所的时候，医生会用母亲来指代他们这些半克隆人的原型，更多只是为了制造亲切感，然而当他终于切切实实明白母亲的意义时，他其实从来没见过她。

小巷里阳光照耀得灿烂，他们三个人却如落在地上的藤曼，堪堪地扒着大地，对一切都似懂非懂。

走在前面的女生似是察觉到了他们的跟踪，不自觉加快了脚步，两人也就赶紧跟上去了。走了一会儿，女生终于忍不住转过身来，看到两人的模样明显一愣，但也还是沉着冷静地开口说：“你们为什么跟着我？”

黄仁俊察觉到她语气的不善，下意识便想要拽走李帝努了。可李帝努只是看着女生，对方也不服输，大胆地迎接他的眼神，满是敌意，李帝努瞬间就明白了，她什么也不知道，她不知道有个人的一半模样是照着她造出来的。

“对不起。”他转身拉着黄仁俊的手离开了。

女生只是觉得莫名其妙，骂了一句“神经病”就赶紧转身快步回家了。

李帝努和黄仁俊回家的路上都没有再讲话，没想到今天给黄仁俊准备的一切，最后的故事却是落在李帝努身上。总有一些事情太过凑巧，就在他们之间。

他们回到家，开了门就发现父亲在客厅看着他们，偷跑出去的事情早就瞒不住了。父亲折好了报纸，意料之外没有大发脾气，只是慢悠悠地说了句：“跑了那么远，明天也就不用出去散步了吧。”以此正式给两人下了禁足令。

整晚李帝努都没有什么太大的反应，情绪冷淡，黄仁俊知道他对下午的事情一直耿耿于怀，但心里不知该如何安慰他。

两人第一次奔波了一段路程也累了，黄仁俊早早就睡下了，直到李帝努也在他旁边躺下了，他才醒来了。李帝努侧身过来面对着他，轻声道：“吵醒你了吧？”

黄仁俊摇摇头说：“我还好，你没事吧？回来都不讲话的。”

“没什么，其实我就不该奢望她记得我，毕竟我是十几年前被造出来的，那时候她也还是小孩子吧，可能什么都不知道。”

“那你不要不开心了。”黄仁俊看着他说，却见到李帝努的嘴角微微上扬，和他说：“那我可以亲亲你吗？”

李帝努这个突如其来的想法让黄仁俊吓了一跳，但顿时他便明了，自己内心并不拒绝这样的要求，他只是想要李帝努消除如此的失落。于是他点了头，李帝努也毫无犹豫，身体凑近了黄仁俊，令人意想不到的是，李帝努的唇直接碰在了黄仁俊的唇上。

触感很冰凉，黄仁俊不合适宜地想起人体是温暖的，而他们似乎并不是。李帝努的一只手揽住了他的腰，两人越靠越近，呼吸的起伏也变得明显了。

李帝努却离开了他的唇，有些不怀好意地笑着说：“这样的要求会不会太过分了？”

黄仁俊更是觉得无语，这种事情不该是要拿反馈的，而是提前询问的吧，可他心里还是喜欢亲吻这种奇妙的感觉，于是努力装作淡定地说：“我觉得还行。”

然而此刻放在他腰上的手大胆地伸进了他的衣服下，触感却很温暖，黄仁俊很快便读懂了这样的暗示，脑海里闪过了几个电影片段，他该要赤裸面对李帝努了。

“你想要这样做吗？”李帝努问他，眼里带着些期待，黄仁俊没有片刻的犹豫，只是问他：“我们可以吗？”

李帝努轻轻地笑了声，凑前去亲他的脸，并在他耳边说：“试试就知道了。”

那一刻开始他们的身体彻底纠缠在一起，对于做爱这件事情，他们仅仅是听过，毕竟克隆人没法生育，做爱在他们身上没有任何需要赋予的实质性的目的。然而从来没有人告诉过他们，做爱是一种无法替代的喜悦，和喜欢的人在一起，能够如此快活。

他们第一次懂得了喜欢的感觉是如此强烈，超越一切，那时候觉得天长地久的荒谬想法，仿佛都能实现。

性爱是痛的，也是乐的。人类的爱情，怎么会如此让人着迷。

夜里黄仁俊都已经是迷迷糊糊的，他们第一次做爱，毫无节制，上了一趟没有目的地的火车，前进奔发，肆意猖狂，今日的夜，暗得格外有魅力。

那一刻他们都感觉很温暖，好像很久之后，终于知道人类的温暖是怎样的了。

第二日早上黄仁俊睡得比以往要久，醒来李帝努已经不在了，闹钟的时钟指针指向了九，早已过了早饭的时间。黄仁俊动一动都觉得浑身酸疼，幸好父亲给两人禁足了，不然走那么长一段路，走路的姿势都惹人起疑了。

他没急着下去，穿好了衣服，来到了窗前，只想发呆。黄仁俊下意识地望向桥那边，桥底下似乎多了几个汽水罐子，让他突然起疑，难道底下真的有什么？

黄医生一直把自己锁在他的书房，对于二人昨日私自出逃的违规毫不生气，黄仁俊甚至都觉得他有些反常了，然而再怎么怪异，也不及生活都开始变得反常了。

没人管着他们，也就懒理担心了，晚上身体恢复得舒服一些了，两人又做爱了。

李帝努覆在黄仁俊的身上，细密的汗珠滴在他白嫩的肌肤上，汗水交融，两人亲吻，黑夜里紧密结合。

到了白天，李帝努却被黄医生带到了医院，说他是半克隆人，检查次数应该更频繁些。黄仁俊心里却担心，去了医院，他们亲密的秘密也守不住了。

完成了例行的检查，金道英医生的神态不如以往轻松，翻着手上的资料，意味深长地看着他说：“你怎么学会要和别人做那种事的？”

金道英的语气就像是把做爱这件事定义成一种不堪的事实，李帝努自然有些不讨喜地说：“不是人类做什么我们都要做什么嘛。”

金道英看了他一眼，语气放软：“是和你一起住的小男孩吗？”

李帝努轻轻点头，金道英莫名叹了口气，李帝努自然也懂得其中缘由，于是和他说：“能不能……别让黄医生知道这件事？”

金道英听了面露难色，说：“你知道我不能向他隐瞒你的身体状况的。”

“就这一次，下次来之前我会和他聊的。”

金道英也不是没胆子，只是担心李帝努反而会惹上一些麻烦，于是再次和他确认：“你确定这样没事？”

李帝努点点头，金道英便在纸上划掉了性行为那一栏的记录，等一下再重新印一张交给黄医生。

此刻黄医生就坐在大厅，李帝努走到他旁边坐下，他盯着墙上的画有些出神了，李帝努弄出了些声响他才回过了神。

黄医生问他结果如何，李帝努只好耸耸肩说一切正常，必须要瞒着他，虽然他不知道是否瞒得住。

“那我们就走吧。”他站起身来，戴好帽子，如此沉默寡言，把事情都收藏在自己的心里，李帝努甚至不知道自己对于他来说是什么身份。

另一边的黄仁俊自己在家，闲得无聊，便自己出门去散步了。他想起了昨夜似乎在桥下看到有人，于是又好奇得想要过去看看。他自己一个人来到桥下，却看到有什么不一样了，那些汽水罐子已经被收走了，也许是早上扫街的人捡走了。

黄仁俊坐了下来，看着河水流淌，也看着远方的森林，心里坚信也许哪里也没有秘密，又是父亲编出来哄他的。

突然，他听到河流附近有了声响，似乎是有人走过来了。黄仁俊顿时变得紧张了，可心里又好奇，躲在桥底下的怪物到底长什么样子。于是他悄悄地走到桥旁边躲起来了。

他率先看到了一双腿，很瘦，那人年纪不大。视线上移，那人穿着一条短裤，有些泛黄的白色衬衫，最后是‘怪物’的脸，黄仁俊见到以后忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，他赶紧用手遮住了自己的嘴巴，但太迟了，他已经被发现了。

黄仁俊下意识就下想往回跑，但身后人叫住了他：“黄仁俊，别跑了，等你很久了。”

黄仁俊停下了脚步，回过头去看那人。阳光灿烂，那人走出了桥底，在阳光底下，黄仁俊清楚地看到他的脸与自己的如出一辙。

“看到我很惊讶吧，我也没想过你会主动来，你太好奇了，所以他会更喜欢你吧。”

他的声音也和自己一摸一样，但他说的话实在是让人有些不明所以，黄仁俊疑惑地问：“你是谁？”

对方也没想要刻意隐瞒，转过身去拉起衣服，黄仁俊看到了他的腰部有一个“+”号，他不是自己以为的原型，而是和他一样，是被制造出来的克隆人。

“在你之前就是我，我是黄医生以前的克隆人。”

“那你为什么在这里，我以为你们这些克隆人……”

“应该都是要送到研究所销毁吧。”对方抢过了他的话头，继续说：“他嫌我太过冷漠，才不要我，可是我不甘心。”

“所以你在这里等他？”

对方笑了笑说：“他知道的，还给我钱，但是不把我接回去，因为有了你，也不把我送走，我也搞不懂。”

黄仁俊听了心里却是觉得恐惧，一向斯文沉默的父亲，一下子在他心里的形象变得亦神亦鬼，他对克隆人能做出这样的事情，难保自己也不会有这样的下场。黄仁俊心里拒绝再听下去，迈开了脚步，想要离开，着急得和他说：“我该回去了。”

对方却打算不放过机会，要把一切秘密都告诉他，问他：“你知道我们的原型是谁吗？”

这个问题明确引起了黄仁俊的兴趣，他停下了脚步，便听到对方说：“他的儿子，很小就死了，和他妈妈进了森林，但最后只有妈妈出来了，过几天她也死了，儿子在森林里一直找不到，他把自己的妻子当成杀人凶手，只复制了自己的儿子。”

黄仁俊对这事实感到震惊，如此一来所有的谜底都解开了，他有些气愤地问对方：“那你为什么要一直留在这里？”

对方表情变得严肃，看着他说：“也许有一天他会接我回去。”

黄仁俊听了这个答案觉得难以置信，人类为了填补自己的情感空缺制造了克隆人，但也最怕，克隆人变得依赖人类的感情了。黄仁俊奋力地往回跑，回到家以后不可控制地在大力喘气，他觉得渴，渴得嗓子痛，去到厨房喝了一大杯水，却发现自己哭了，长久不知而骇人的事实，竟然如此可怖。

大门被打开了，黄仁俊整理好情绪，来到门口迎接二人。

然而李帝努一见就知道他有些不妥，两人的亲密已经迅速建立起了情感的理解，李帝努微微皱眉，甚至见到他眼角有些红了。

一旁的黄医生毫无察觉，边整理手上的东西边对黄仁俊说：“我买了你爱喝的茶包，不过这个是另一个牌子，不知道会不会有区别。”

黄仁俊却回避了他的话题，低着头说：“有些不舒服，我想睡个觉。”

黄医生没多想，和他说赶紧去吧，转身和李帝努嘟囔：“他好像下个礼拜才去医院吧。”

李帝努敷衍地“嗯”了声，赶紧上楼陪他。一开门便见黄仁俊缩在墙边，身体一抽一动的，似乎是哭了。李帝努来到他身旁躺下，抱住了他，柔声问：“怎么了？”

黄仁俊抓住了李帝努搁在他胸前的手，声音颤抖地说：“我终于知道桥底下的怪物原来是另一个我自己。”

李帝努对他的话半知半解，坐了起来想要问清楚，黄仁俊也顺势坐起来，把刚才的事情一五一十地都告诉他了，黄仁俊只是感到恐惧，无限的不安超出了他的容忍范围。

李帝努难以安慰他，只能抱紧了他，心里也有了危机感，黄仁俊以后是否也安全？又或是黄医生如此爱自己的孩子，为何又要把李帝努带回家。

晚饭时黄仁俊也没有下去，于是终于形成了一次少有的专属于李帝努和黄医生独自相处的时间。

黄医生习惯吃饭也看看杂志，没怎么把心思放在李帝努身上。李帝努想问些什么也问不出来，这顿晚餐波澜不惊地结束了。

回到房里黄仁俊已经睡着了，李帝努走到床边，往桥边的方向看，似乎是见到了一些微弱的光亮，那个怪物，怎么会是他爱人的克隆人。

黄仁俊再也不怎么敢出门了，他总是怕遇见那个人，遇见上一个有着悲惨命运又执着的自己。他一个人在房里发呆看着窗外树叶摇晃，无念无想，好想就这样意识全飘走。

李帝努进到了房里，给他带了一杯他喜欢的花茶，疼惜地亲了亲他的头发。黄仁俊有些苦涩地问他：“爸爸呢？”

“出去了。”李帝努坐在床边，继续说：“不知道去哪里。”

黄仁俊轻轻地点头，于是李帝努又是柔声问他：“你还好吗？”

黄仁俊无奈地笑了声，说：“我现在病了，巴不得他把我扔回去，我怎么会在一个那么恐怖的地方。”

李帝努马上抓着他的手说：“你回去了我怎么办啊，我现在可是靠你活的，不是黄医生。”

空气里片刻的沉默，黄仁俊望向他的眼睛，真诚动人，于是主动起身过去吻向他的唇，顺势坐在李帝努的大腿上，腰身被紧紧围锢，他却觉得有安全感。

齿唇纠缠，此时此刻，就想成为一体。然而情到浓时，一声巨响打破了两人的甜蜜，李帝努只好放下了黄仁俊，自己出了房门去看看。

带上了房门，走廊里顿时变得安静了。李帝努去了下一层，却见到走廊尽头有了亮光，父亲的书房门打开了。李帝努走近了一些，看见房里的窗户破了，有人朝窗户扔石头，玻璃碎散，不用想也知道是另一位“黄仁俊”干的。

凉风习习，从玻璃窗户的破洞冲进来，吹散了桌面的稿件，纸张散落一地，李帝努无法抑制自己的好奇心，第一次进入了书房。

第一感觉是凌乱，周围都是纸张，五颜六色也无归属，但墙上的物品很整齐，都是他和黄仁俊的照片，从头到尾都是同一个位置，他们房间的小床上躺着的两人，顺着时间推移逐渐靠近，最后赤裸，便是做爱。

而这一切，黄医生都刻意想要知道。李帝努皱了皱眉头，忍住了想要扯掉照片的怒气，转身看他的桌子，小心翼翼地翻找，尽量不留下任何刻意的人为痕迹。

终于在抽屉里，找到了他的报告——关于克隆人是否有感情的研究。

事情终于水落石出，怪异的生活总会有答案的。黄仁俊卧室里的唯一一张床，不过也是一个研究地点。黄医生把克隆人也许会发生的爱情当成是一种运气，随机而遇，他并不怕黄仁俊孤独，只是怕自己的研究没结果。

原来从头到尾克隆人的出现并没有填补他失去儿子的感情空缺，克隆人给他的希望终究是假的，只是他研究的一部分。想到这里，李帝努开始不禁为黄仁俊感到担忧，万一他会重复了以往黄仁俊的命运，那么他自己，应该也不好过的。

李帝努小心翼翼地退出了房间，尽量不留下任何人为的痕迹，不让黄医生怀疑被闯入过。他回到了房间，床上的黄仁俊已经睡着了，呼吸平稳，在强烈的风暴中安稳地休息。

李帝努掀开了被子躺在了他的身边，黄仁俊熟悉了他的身体，依然闭着眼睛，凑进他的怀里。李帝努搂着他，望着白墙发呆，心里惆怅，他们似乎进入了一个人间地狱。

两人都睡着了，黄医生回来知道他们睡了，也没有叫他们。夜晚黄仁俊饿醒了，两人草草吃了些东西，便开始做爱。李帝努却比以往都用力，他知道黄医生都在看着他们，带着些愤气，又怜惜身下人，感情复杂，这是他从未感受过的，他逐渐觉得，他就像是一个完整的人了。

黄仁俊累得睡着了，这段日子迷迷糊糊的，生活都是一地鸡毛，他原来生活在一个谎言里。

夜深了，窗外只余沙沙风声，黄仁俊拿开了李帝努放在自己腰上的手，下了床，觉得口渴了，放在桌上的杯子却没有水，只能到楼下去装水了。刚下了楼梯，却见到大门开了，他心里疑惑，觉得也许父亲出去了，只打算去关门。

越近门口，却听到有声响，他不自觉就被吸引过去，看向门外，影影绰绰有些动静，在树林中似乎有人。黄仁俊皱了皱眉头，尝试集中视线，然而树林中的黑影冲出来了，在月光下，却也十分清晰，黄仁俊一眼就认出来了。

黄医生抬高了手，手里握着的匕首在月光下闪出了银光，另一只手揪着躺在地上人的领子，一下子就刺进去了，那人顿时没有了反应，不再挣扎，门里的黄仁俊看清楚了，那是另一个他，而就在刚才，父亲把他杀死了。

黄仁俊惊得后退了一步，只是这小小的动静，黄医生奇异又敏感地感觉到了，转头看向门口，刚好和黄仁俊对视。黄医生马上松开了手里的一切，马上追着黄仁俊过来，黄仁俊拔腿就要跑，好死不死就是在这一刻摔倒了，黄仁俊被迅速入门的黄医生按住了，他根本就无力反驳，被黄医生拎了起来。

“看来你也都知道这一切了。”黄医生的声音冷酷，太不近人，黄仁俊从未见过这样的父亲。他心里害怕，又使不上力气，被父亲拉到了地下室的入口，终于看见原来密码就是他的生日——黄仁俊作为克隆人被制造出来的日期。

地下室是黑的，他按照以往的经验打开了灯，四面都是墙壁使人害怕，他心里猜想下一个被杀的人会不会是自己了。转念又想到了还在床上睡觉的李帝努，心生担心，怕黄医生对他不利，一直不停拍门。

在厨房洗手的黄医生却是不急不慢，擦好了手，打算打电话给研究所，让他们把李帝努带回去销毁，反正他也没有了任何利用价值，他最初把李帝努带回来就仅仅是为了他的研究，如今也不需要他了，差不多连黄仁俊也不需要。黄医生喝了口水，感觉累透了，他又杀了一个不是自己儿子的儿子。

李帝努躺在床上突然惊醒，他有一种诡异的恐惧，一睁眼果然身边的黄仁俊不见了，他心里自觉不妙，马上穿好了衣服，小心翼翼地下了楼，大门开着，也没有其他声响。厨房的灯亮着，黄医生在洗手池面前抽着烟，水龙头流淌着细流，环顾四周，黄仁俊不见了。

李帝努随便抓起了一旁的烟灰缸，玻璃制造的那么重，黄医生回过头来看他，一脸平静的模样，些许不屑。

“别挣扎了，你是克隆人，别人知道你杀人了会把你折磨三个月到死的。”

李帝努站在门口，握着手里的烟灰缸对他说：“黄仁俊呢？”

他看到黄医生眼神凌冽，却又装作有些痴呆地问他：“你问哪一个？”那个他当作是自己儿子的黄仁俊，此刻不过是一个可有可无的东西，“就算被你找到了又如何？”

李帝努不去管他的疯癫，环顾着四周尝试寻找着黄仁俊的痕迹。

“你知道我们当初把你做出来，其实也把你当成是玩具，是我们想多了，很多东西根本就是无可替代，人更加不行。”黄医生自己说着，并不理会李帝努的举动。

“黄仁俊在哪里？”李帝努渐渐有些沉不住气了，又问了一遍。

黄医生看着他，有些不明所以地说：“刚刚还听到声音呢......”听到这里李帝努终于忍不住了，拿着烟灰缸走上前就对着他的脑袋敲了一下，黄医生顺势倒地，再也没有了动作，细密的血珠从他额头渗出来，李帝努放下了烟灰缸，直接冲到了地下室的门口，他觉得黄仁俊只能是在地下室了。

他拍着门，一直叫着黄仁俊的名字。里面过了一会儿才传来了声响，黄仁俊刚才晕过去了，声音沙哑着，应着李帝努的话，李帝努冷静下来努力镇定地回答他说：“你里面能开门吗？”

“不行，只能是他的指纹才能开。”

“那外面的密码是多少你知道吗？”李帝努的声音显得有些心急了。

“我的......我的出生日期。”李帝努赶紧输入了日期，打开门就见黄仁俊红了眼圈，一副受惊的模样，心疼地把人抱在怀里，马上把人拉起来说：“我们走吧。”

可是走，又能走去哪里，黄医生一定能找到他们。黄仁俊看到了倒在地上的黄医生，不自觉握紧了李帝努的手臂，焦急地问他：“他还活着吗？”

李帝努直视着前方，没有犹豫，只说：“我不知道。”

街上的路灯灭了几盏，两人扶着彼此，不知道该去向何方。他们看到了倒在地上的另一个的黄仁俊的尸体，脚步都没有停留，两人都不忍心去看。作为人的生命原来如此脆弱，他们又该何去何从。

来到了桥边，黄仁俊恍然大悟，停下了脚步拉着李帝努的手说：“我们去森林里面吧。”

那个森林他们一直都没有进去过，父亲形容那里存在着什么洪水猛兽，但如今黄仁俊知道了，那里是黄医生儿子的丧命之地，他心中的痛使他永远无法再进入森林，也许这是唯一一个安全的地方。

森林里面会有什么使得黄仁俊的原型失踪了呢？这根本是一个难解之谜，也许是好的，他们能就此活命，也许是坏的，落得和自己的原型一样的下场，可又有何遗憾，一来他们已经像真正的人类，他们已经找到了爱情，也懂得去爱了。二来他们一旦他们离开了克隆人医院，其实也就只剩下了三个月的命可活，无论做什么选择，他们都要懂得坦然地面对死亡了。

他看着李帝努，又再一次询问他的意见：“好不好？和你在一起，我都不怕。”

李帝努也别无渴求，自然应声说好，他要和黄仁俊一起。

那夜的星星似乎多了些，好像是一种错觉，引着他们到森林，走向了一条从未想过的道路。

爱情和命运都是人类的难题，但他们都要去面对了，那一刻他们终于觉得自己是活着了，也能够学会了别人学不会的东西，和另一个人踏上了死亡之路。

可能什么也没变过，树是一样的，风是一样的，月亮也是一样的，我们终归是有如此相同的命运。

-完-  
2021.3.3


End file.
